The present invention relates to garbage bins and more particularly to such bins which serve domestic purposes and which may be kept in a cupboard or similar compartment and removably connected to the inside of the door thereof, so that when the door is opened the garbage bin is swung out and garbage can be deposited therein.
It is known to suspend the bin from and alongside of a parrallelogram four-bar-linkage, the rear one of the bars extending vertically and in parallel with the inner side of the door of the respective cupboard, and being adapted to be affixed to a doorpost or like stationary member, the opposite, front bar of the four-bar-linkage being provided with means for removably affixing thereto the bin. Some kind of stop means had to be provided in order to arrest the system in the elevated position to prevent it from collapsing back under the weight of the loaded bin.
The provision of such stop means had caused inconvenience in the use of the device and increased the manufacturing costs thereof.
In the usual cases where the bin assembly is to be installed in kitchen cupboards -- the conventional arrangement did not provide for the interchangeability between right and left-hand mounting requisits; hence, two different types of holder units had to be produced and sold separately to the public, and/or always readily available in inventory.